This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The developed and developing worlds are awash in obesity with the accompanying comorbidities of type" diabetes, hypertension, vascular disease etc. The proposed cohorts of animals will be available to researchers interested in studying a model that is very closely related to humans. Prevention, treatment and possible cures can only come from basic research that is generated andlor confirmed in a model close to humans. The purpose of this study is to raise 24 offspring of obese and 24 offspring control mothers to be available for study in other future protocols. The intent is to raise 48 offspring to 3 years of age.